family matters
by Tomatensuppe
Summary: warning: mxm!; superhusbands; superfamily; short story/oneshot paaring: Tony StarkxSteve Rogers so what if Peter finally gets the chance to go on his first mission as a hero and his fathers are waiting for him at home? oneshot about our favourite superfamily takes place long time after the avengers


"Steve! Stop pacing around like that, it's gonna be all right!" Tony watched as his husband continued walking up and down in the living room, occasionally glaring out of the window. It's what he had been doing for the last two hours.

Steve only stopped for a few seconds, starring at him with worried eyes before he continued walking.

Tony raised one eyebrow and took a sip out of the glass he was holding. Usually Steve would forbid him drinking alcohol, but it seemed that his husband was too occupied with worrying about Peter – he didn't even bother to shoot an angry glare at the liquid inside the glass like he usually does.

Today Fury had called them in the late afternoon, announcing that parts of the city had been attacked by robots. Nothing the Avengers weren't capable of handling; they had fought enemies that had been a lot worse. But since the threat wasn't that bad, Fury had suggested that maybe their son Peter could go and take care of it. After all he was one of the next generations' superheroes and thus needed training. Peter had accepted immediately. Tony was sure that he had been waiting for such a chance for quite some time.

After all Peter had grown up between gods and spies and robots, raised by two of the Avengers. It was no surprise that he took just after his fathers.

Steve had objected first, but after a heated discussion and Peter finally using his puppy eyes on his father, he had allowed Peter to go. But he had made sure that Peter would not do this alone and so they had decided that Clint would come with him.

And so it had come to their son Peter being on official "superhero duty" for the first time

Tony let out a hiss and started rubbing his fingers against his temples. Steve was surely giving him a headache.

Suddenly Steve stopped his movements and quickly hustled over to kneel in front of Tony. He took Tonys free hand into his. "But what… what if he's hurt or if he got lost? What if it had been too difficult for him? Oh Tony, we've got to…. We've got to go looking for him!" and with that Steve was back on his feet, quickly heading towards the closet where he kept his shield and the uniform.

"Steve stop!... Wait! STEVE!" Tony quickly jumped on his feet, setting his glass aside and ran after his husband. He grabbed Steve wrist and quickly pulled him back from the closet door.

Tony turned the taller man around and took his face between his hands. He gently started rubbing his thumbs against the other ones cheekbones giving him a reassuring look.

"Steve, look at me. It's gonna be fine. I'm sure Peter is well. But we need to let him do this on his own. We can't always be there running after him. He's a big boy and we taught him everything he needs to know. And as you know Clint's with him as well. So stop worrying."

He felt the other one relaxing a bit against his touch. A soft smile was now on his lips.

"Everything he needs to know?" Steve asked again, taking Tonys hands between his.

Tony laughed. "Yeah. He's got most of your skill and attitude when it comes to fighting. And he's got my brain."

Now Steve was the one who laughed. "Yes but he also has your talent for getting into risky situations." Tony chuckled, because it was true, before placing a small kiss onto Steves' lips, trying to tell him again that everything was ok.

The other one gave him a warm smile. Steve let go of his hands and went back into the living room and sat down onto the couch.

Tony followed him, but stopped at the door frame. He leaned against it as he watched his husband who was still looking out of the window. After a few moments of silence Steve turned his gaze once more toward Tony and smiled at him again.

"Thanks Tony. I'm glad at least one of us is able to keep a cool head"

Tony started laughing but it quickly faded into silence again.

To be honest he wasn't calm at all. He might seemed relaxed on the outside, but inside he was a buddle of nerves just like Steve. But since Steve was already freaking out he thought that it was better for both their sanity if he kept that to himself. And for Peter. The last thing their son needed was his fathers storming to him, both crying and wanting to cuddle him in the middle of a fight.

So Tony just smiled and pretended while he secretly calculated how long it would take them to rush to their sons rescue, how high the chances of success and failure were or how likely it was for Peter to get hurt badly.

Minutes passed and Tony also sat down beside Steve. He took Steves hands once more and started running his fingers over them absentminded.

He thought of all the things that had been bothering him lately. Peter had just turned 18 and to him it seemed that it was only yesterday that their son was a little child running around and keeping him and Steve busy because on of his favourite things to do was sneaking into Tonys lab and trying out every invention he could find. And now he was out on duty, protecting the world and its people like a grown up hero. It made Tony feel old.

He was pulled back into reality by the sound of the front door opening. Moments later Peters voice called "Hey I'm home! Are you two still awake?" Tonys was relieved, his sons' voice sounded like he was exhausted but unharmed.

A few seconds later Peter came into the room. He looked a little bruised but otherwise fine.

"Peter!" Steve jumped up and pulled his son into a bone crushing embrace. "Good to have you back. I knew you could do it!"

Peter raised his eyebrows in disbelief before looking at Tony while he returned the hug. Tony answered the silent question by smiling at Peter and slightly shaking his. Peter smiled back. Of course he knew that his father had been one step away from running after him and dragging him back into the safety of their home.

"Yeah everything went smooth. The robots weren't that big of a challenge. Only problem was that they were damn good at hiding. But Uncle Clint once more demonstrated his perfect eyesight and we were able to find them all."

Steve finally let go of his son before inspecting the bruises on his face. "Are you hurt" he asked "Do you need a doctor?"

Peter shook his head. "I'm fine, really. Just tired. If you don't mind then I'll go to bed now."

"Of course. We can talk tomorrow" Tony said before hugging his son as well. Peter smiled at him again, before wishing them both a good night as he went to his room.

When they were alone once again, Tony went over to Steve and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. When they finally parted, he brought their foreheads together and they stayed like this for a minute.

"See? I told you he was going to be fine."

Steve chuckled "Yeah alright. But you can't fool me Tony. You were just as worried as I was."

"Maybe" he admitted "but like I said, he has learned a lot from us, he's grown into a fine young man."

Steve sighed "You're right…. But it kind of makes me feel old you know."

Tony laughed, because Steve said what he had just been thinking a few minutes ago. "That, Cap, is because you ARE old!" He continued laughing before he eventually was silenced by Steve pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
